


Foxfire

by PeppermintIndulgence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bruises, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Illusions, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Marking, Moving Tattoo(s), Possession, Public Sex, Restaurants, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Scars, Scratching, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Tail Jobs, Tails, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintIndulgence/pseuds/PeppermintIndulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a kitsune, having just earned his sixth tail. With a celebratory night out, he ends up turning his attention towards a hunter. All he was supposed to be was a one night stand, but he hadn't expected himself to become so fascinated with the human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four hundred and eighty-six years. That was how long it had taken Gabriel to gain his sixth tail. His power was ever present in his true form, tails fanned behind him and red patterns marking his golden fur, but he never let anyone see that. No, for the most part, all they saw were the faintly pointed ears and bright golden eyes.

Settling down at a bar in a town just the same as the hundreds of others he'd wandered into, he waved over the bartender and got himself a fruity drink, going more for flavour than alcohol content; after all, it was far easier for his glamour to drop while he was drunk. Lazily, he played with his necklace, which was a plain leather cord except for his star ball, which looked like nothing more than a tiny pearl but was the most important thing in the world to him.

When someone caught his eye, he smiled and did a flicker of mindreading for a split second; nine tails would give him infinite wisdom, and with six he was growing close. He knew he was the man's type, short and outgoing and with a smile that spoke trouble. Getting up, he made his way over and took a seat across from him, taking a lazy sip from his drink. "Aren't you a handsome one?"

The man looked up and smiled reflectively at him, but it quickly fell when he caught sight of his star ball. "You might want to reconsider that," he said after a sigh. Reaching for the chain that was perpetually wrapped around his neck, he pulled out a pendant: a silver pentacle ringed with flames, outing him as a hunter. The kitsune, using one of his newer powers, flickered into his mind for a split second to see what he could find out. Born into a long line of hunters and with the ability to see past glamours, this man didn't have much of a choice in his profession of policing the supernatural. Gabriel knew it wasn't illegal for hunters to be seen with the more interesting creatures of the world, but it was a conflict of interest. Which, frankly, was a shame.

"Do you show that off to every guy you meet, dollface?" the kitsune cooed, swirling his drink with tiny flicks of his wrist. "It's not like you know what I am, anyway." Or how to kill him, the more important part. "Hunter or no, you're cute. Buy you a drink?"

Smirking in a manner that any fox would approve of, Sam leaned in and put a bold hand on Gabriel's thigh. He placed his lips to his ear-- not the illusioned one, but the pointed, fuzzy one at the top of his head that he could faintly make out. "I know that you're a kitsune, even if your glamour is pretty good. The fact that you wear your soul so openly kind of gives it away." That caused the kitsune's gaze to drop down to the star ball for a split second. He could've put it on a bracelet, or maybe on a longer necklace, but he liked showing it off. "Do you still want to buy me a drink?"

The hunter pulled away, smug and cocksure, and slipped his own pendant back into his shirt. Unlike false badges, the pendant wasn't just some ordinary thing to flaunt what he was. He wasn't stupid enough to have it out where anyone (like a kitsune, for that matter) could get their paws on it.

Gabriel pouted as he looked over the man, considering his choices for a moment. Then he decided, "Of course I do, darling. If you're lucky I might even give you a little touch of my soul." The man rolled his eyes like he was anything but impressed. Like most 'demons', the guys was far too overconfident and reckless.

But he had good reason. Let the hunter try to steal his star ball. He'd learn that kitsune weren't something to screw with.

Offering a charming smile, he waved a waitress over, then he got them both more of the same, going ahead and downing the rest of his own drink. "So, pretty boy, what's your name? Something pretty yet plain, I'd guess. That's how hunters always are."

"I wish I could prove you wrong, but I really can't. Sam," he introduced, offering his hand.

"Sam," the kitsune repeated as he took the man's hand, pulling it up to press a kiss to the back of his fingers. Oh, how he loved catching them off guard; for the most part, he just loved to see them squirm. And someone as attractive as Sam? Maybe he'd let him survive, keep him wrapped around his finger and desperate for another meeting.

Sam blinked at the unexpected move but otherwise didn't react. Gabriel could tell how the man thought of him: pleasing to the eye and overall harmless. Sam was honestly asking for trouble here. The promise of danger always incited a flare of excitement in hunters, and he could tell it was happening to Sam as well. Instead of commenting on the kiss, he pulled his hand back and thanked the waitress who arrived with their fresh drinks. Taking it, he took a long sip; any hunter would scold him for accepting a drink from a monster, but Sam was feeling a tiny bit reckless himself. "So, you know a lot about hunters...?" Sam trailed off, hinting for the kitsune to fill in the pause with his own name.

"Gabriel. And I know more than enough about hunters. Been dodging your kind since the start. Most of them are pretty damn foolish, just like you for showing off your necklace."

Sam didn't hesitate before shooting back, "You would've seen it anyway if you succeeded in getting me to go home with you. Or am I mistaken about your obvious attempts to seduce?" He took a long pull from his beer, licking foam off his lips.

"So maybe I _am_  trying to get in your pants," Gabriel admitted with a little shrug, not seeming too bothered about having to tell him his intentions. "If you're good enough, moose, I might give you a gift. Other hunters wouldn't be too happy, but it'd be worth it. You could have a long life, good fortune, true love..."

Suddenly, a name popped into Gabriel's head, coming from the faint stream of thoughts he was picking up from Sam: Jessica. He watched as the hunter moved back and shook his head, hand pressed against his breast to push the pendant into his skin. Typical hunter pendants had magic that was supposed to ward off a monster's influence, but Gabriel hadn't done anything so far but talk to the man. "Uh, no, thanks. I already have someone who I love very much." He had an odd expression on his face as he spoke, though, as if he didn't fully believe what he was saying.

"Is that so?" Gabriel leaned forward, taking the hand that was on Sam's chest and pulling it towards himself. "I can smell the desperation on you. You need someone to pretend that they really care." All he had to do was throw the line out and wait for Sam to find himself caught. "Isn't that right, Sammy? The reason you're here's a broken heart."

Sam closed his eyes, and Gabriel felt a few mental shields being set up to ward him off. They were incredibly weak, though, and the kitsune knew that without that pendant Sam would likely succumb to even the lowest-level demons. "Can you even pretend to care?" the human retorted bitterly, snark being one of his many defence mechanisms.

"Not prey," the kitsune assured, resting a gentle hand on Sam's thigh. There was no need to lie about what he was planning, but he still wanted to stick to half-truths. "More... entertainment. I can pull off whatever you want." He shifted into the woman from Sam's thoughts, a blonde in a silky white nightgown. "This would make you happy, wouldn't it? Telling you I love you while I look like this?"

Next thing he knew, Sam's hand snatched out, grabbing the front of the gown with the star ball trapped underneath his palm. "Change now and don't ever wear her face again, or I'll kill you."

"Bad idea, moose." Sending his energy through the star ball, he forced his own essence into Sam's mind. He felt the necklace trying to ward him off, but he had his way of bypassing things, and soon enough he was nearly in control, putting the star ball around the hunter's neck and tucking the pendant into his pocket. Picking up his own blonde, unconscious body, which was back to his usual glamour, he carried it outside.

"You bastard!" he heard Sam scream from where he was trapped in the back of his mind. Oh, this hunter had far too much anger stored away. "You'd better just kill me, because I swear when I get free I'll rip your tails off one by one!"

Once they were outside, Gabriel took the star ball off with one hand, putting it back in its proper place. Then he laid his body down and left Sam, dusting himself off as he stood. "Good luck," he said with a little smirk. "Keep that up, and you'll never see my pretty little tails."

Being possessed felt like a shadow sliding over, consuming someone seamlessly, but being shoved back into control was like being dragged through a pit of broken glass. He knew Sam was going through that now, and it made sense when Sam bent over, hands on his knees as he panted for breath. The glare he then shot Gabriel said that he didn't give a damn about whether or not he would see his tails. "Was that enough entertainment for you? Go find someone else to play with." Really, the kitsune couldn't help but laugh.

"You're wonderful, though. Never enjoyed getting in someone's head as much as I do yours." It wasn't like he'd learned much from being in there, since the hunter was already projecting his thoughts out for any supernatural creature in the room to hear. "You stay with me for a night, I promise I'll never do it again."

Sam's lips curled into a sneer, and there was a long moment of silence between them. Then Sam straightened to his full hight and stared down Gabriel, both of them lit in the orange glow of the lamplight. "Fine. But we aren't going to mine. Yours or a hotel room, which is it?"

"I don't have a place," he admitted. He was only passing through town; a couple nights, and he was gone. "My room works fine, though. You'll feel like a prince." Curling an arm around the brunette's waist, he led him along as if they were a normal couple.

Oh, this was easy. Far too easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finally gets Sam in bed with him, but the hunter has other plans.

"So... How often do you lure innocent people into these games of yours?"

"Not very often," Gabriel admitted, fingers rubbing gently at Sam's side. "Today just happens to be a special occasion." For games like this, at least. In another couple hundred years, he'd get his ninth tail, and then he'd be able to truly start playing his games. Then, he would be omniscient, attaining a power that only one kitsune had so far. He knew he had the talent for it. "So, tell me, Sammy. How'd you get into hunting? Nobody ever chooses."

"My parents--" Sam began to spill, but then the hunter's mouth suddenly shut tight, and he began to simply glare down at Gabriel. "That's none of your business. Oh, and some _do_ choose the job and enjoy it. My brother, for instance? I saw him take down a jikininki with nothing but an enchanted knife and a smile." Sam said it nonchalantly, though the threat was obvious.

Gabriel, clearly unconvinced, said flatly, "Unless that knife was silver and flaming, he'd be dead." Sam winced, and he knew just from that that the man had been bluffing the entire time. Cute. "Not that he wouldn't be dead just for trying to get close enough to stab it. It's either arrows and traps or nothing with those bastards." He pulled Sam until their sides were pressed together, untucking part of his shirt and slipping his fingers underneath to touch at bare skin.

"I'm not trying to impress you," the brunette insisted, and Gabriel felt him shiver under his touch, goosebumps raising on the soft flesh of his side.

"Oh, sure you aren't. You're trying to make me scared of you, even though you're a complete amateur." Gabriel ushered him inside and onto the elevator, tapping the button for their floor. "It's... pretty adorable, moose, you trying to make yourself all big and tough." A flicker of a thought went through Sam's mind, and Gabriel quickly learned that the hunter was only twenty-two; at that age, it was obvious that he would be a rookie.

What he hadn't expected, though, was for Sam to shove him against the metal doors and ball his fists into his shirt. "Do you ever shut up?" he demanded, then he pressed his lips to Gabriel's, a violent collision more than a real kiss. The kitsune cupped Sam's neck so that he couldn't pull back, only pushing him away when the elevator doors finally slid open. Stepping back, he turned and headed to the room. After unlocking the door, he shoved his way inside, tossing the key onto the table. "Ah, it's nice to be back here." Easily, he stripped off his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

Just from Sam's expression, he could tell the man was impressed, and Gabriel understood why; the motel room contained pristine, matching furniture, clean walls and carpet, and luxuries that could make anyone scoff. Smirking, the brunette nodded at the bed, then he blatantly roamed his eyes over Gabriel's smaller form. "Overcompensating, are we?"

"Hey, I didn't get the room to impress you, big shot." Making sure his back was to Sam, he peeled his shirt off, revealing tattoos of six tails curling up his back from his tailbone. "Now, come on, get undressed. If we're going to have fun, I'm going to see all of you." He shoved his own jeans down, then he sat to toe off his socks.

"Fuck," he heard the brunette mutter under his breath. Either way, the brunette didn't seem to be too terrified, as he bent down to pull off his boots and socks. When Sam worked open the buttons and peeled off his shirt, Gabriel saw a variety of scars along his tanned body, hardly noticeable to the human eye. Soon, both his shirt and jeans were added to the growing pile of discarded clothes, and the kitsune was content when he saw that the brunette wasn't putting his pendant back on. "Shy?" he challenged with a nod of his head at the boxers that Gabe still wore.

Sam was apparently shameless, showing his half-hard cock without a care in the world. Smirking, Gabriel stood and shoved his own boxers off; naturally, he was smaller than Sam in all regards, but he didn't seem too bothered at all by it. Then, slowly, he strolled over to Sam, taking the hunter's cock into his hand and beginning to lazily stroke it. "Seems like you've got a taste for danger," he teased. Sam's breath hitched, his hips stuttering to shove himself into Gabriel's fist before he made himself stop the motion. "Do you get off to everyone who could rip your throat out without even trying, or is it just me?"

The brunette licked his lips and cupped the back of Gabriel's neck; his hair was soft yet coarse at the nape, not unlike his fur. His other hand wound around the kitsune's hip, blatantly not reciprocating. "Just try it," he whispered darkly.

Then Gabriel found himself being led towards the bed, and he got up on his toes and pulled Sam down so that he could more easily kiss his neck as they walked, the brunette going backwards. After nipping at his pulse point, he pulled back and smiled, showing off vulpine teeth with oversized canines. For him, it seemed almost natural for them to be there. "You don't scare me in the slightest, dear little hunter."

Sam scoffed. "Your funeral for underestimating me." Grabbing Gabriel by the hips, Sam hefted him up then spun to throw him down on the bed, earning a loud gasp from the creature. He climbed on after him, hands forcing Gabriel's arms to the bed as he hungrily sought his mouth. Eagerly, the blonde returned it, forced to use his foot to stroke Sam's cock. Glad that he didn't need air, he only deepened the kiss further, loving when it faded into teeth and tongue. As he lost himself further, though, his glamour faded; his human ears were gone and replaced by fox ones higher up, which twitched slightly.

Sure, he could overpower Sam in a heartbeat; however, he had no intention of doing that just yet, not when the hunter was licking hotly into his mouth and grinding shamelessly against the arch of his foot. And when he broke to gasp air into what Gabe knew were aching lungs, he didn't falter to hone in on his ears. The creature knew that the lore said permission had to be asked to touch any sort of a kitsune's true form, but if he was bothered at all by Sam wrapping his lips around a pointed ear, he wasn't showing it.

Gabriel dropped his foot to the bed so that he could rut his hips up, earning a drawn-out groan from Sam. The hunter sucked on the tip of his overly-sensitive ear, tongue flicking the underside. Meanwhile, he circled his hips, working to slot their cocks together for a shock of beautiful, electric friction. "You look good, turned on by a hunter," Sam taunted breathlessly, moving to tease Gabriel's other ear.

"Says the one ready to fuck a fox," Gabriel shot back, his glamour fading even more; this time, it was one of his tails, which was trapped underneath his back. The tip of it twitched lightly, though, even more so when Sam finally grazed his teeth over his other ear. There was one last filthy grind, then he began to lower himself down Gabriel's body. The hunter's mouth kissed and nipped at the pale skin of Gabriel's glamour, tongue swirling over dusky nipples, though he hardly lingered. The new sensations gave the blonde a moment to recover himself, and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch the hunter trail down. "You look nice like this."

Sam snorted against the hipbone he was scoring with bites before moving on, pushing Gabriel's thighs apart. Suddenly, the brunette froze, and when the kitsune saw Sam's dick twitch he couldn't help but grin. He lifted up his hips a little so that Sam could reach out for it, long fingers sliding through the golden fur as he stroked the length. Gabe let out a tiny moan at that, and soon enough he felt a pressure on his back as a second tail forced its way into existence. A few seconds was apparently all the hunter needed to satisfy himself, though, and he shoved Gabriel's hips back down before wrapping his fingers around his cock.

The second tail got free from underneath him, and he gently wrapped it around the wrist of Sam's free hand, soft fur stroking his skin. "You make me feel so tiny," he commented, glancing down at the way Sam's hand dwarfed his cock. "Not that I mind." He spread his legs wider. "If you do good enough, I might bring out all my tails for you. Like the thought of that, big boy?"

Sam shifted so that he could continue to pet the tails, while the fingers of his other hand slid past the base of Gabriel's cock to cup his balls for a second. Then they moved further, and he could just barely feel the tuft of fur as his fingers teased between Sam's cheeks. "Just try not to change too much. I'm not into bestiality." Before the kitsune could even get his mouth open to retaliate, he bent his face down to wrap his lips around the head of Gabriel's dick. He let out a tiny groan at the suddenness of it, only for it to fade into a tiny laugh as he saw Sam's expression; clearly, the taste wasn't something he liked too much. The brunette soldiered on, though, taking him halfway and dragging his tongue along the underside of his girth.

The blonde's hips jerked up slightly, but he quickly lowered them back down to the bed when he felt teeth dragging, baring his fangs and hissing. "First time doing this?" Pulling another tail into existence, he wriggled so that they were easier to manoeuvre, brushing them along Sam's shoulders and upper back. "Come on, start sucking, or I'll make you skip all the foreplay."

Sam's jaw and fingers flexed to relay his annoyance, then he pulled off. "Do you want me to blow you or not?" he growled, slamming his hands down on the wings of Gabriel's hips to pin him. He then wrapped his lips around his teeth and continued. There was defiance in his eyes as he took Gabriel farther, but it changed to pride when he managed to swallow around his cock without choking.

The tightening warmth was more than enough to make him groan, and he jerked his hips up slightly, easily overpowering Sam's hands. If he wasn't showing any restraint, he could have already pinned Sam down and been riding his cock then and there, but he liked letting the hunter think he had more control than he really did.

Gabriel offered a tiny gasp when Sam pinched his sides, and he wasn't at all prepared for when Sam took his all the way down until his nose was pressed into the coarse blonde hairs at his groin. It took a few tries, and he felt Sam choke a little, but the hunter finally managed to suck hard, tongue pressing his cock against the roof of his mouth before swallowing. The noises Gabriel made made it clear that he was enjoying it, and he was doing all he could to not buck into his mouth.

Then, suddenly, Sam's mouth was gone, and the hunter was sucking in deep breaths of air. "Think that's enough for my introduction to blowing smug kitsune?" he snarked as he wiped the mess of saliva off his chin; his voice was wrecked, making him sound like he'd gargled sand. Tears had left little spots right underneath his eyes as well, but Gabriel did nothing to wipe them away before he pulled Sam up to kiss his lips. "That was good," he praised, only to add, "But you could do better."

Easily, he flipped them settling down on Sam's hips. Reaching back with one of his tails, he curled it around the brunette's length and began to stroke, trying to get used to the odd movements; he'd never given a tailjob, so Sam could consider himself a lucky first. "All you've done so far is make me impatient." Sam seemed to take it well, his back bowing at the first touch of fur. He reached out to restlessly pet Gabriel's thighs and remaining tails, his breath increasing into harsh pants that the kitsune loved to hear.

"Oh, god." Sam gripped a flexing thigh tightly, nails digging into Gabriel's skin as he tried to form coherent thoughts. Through gritted teeth, he finally managed, "Maybe if you actually told me what you wanted, we'd be getting farther than mutual sexual frustration."

"But where's the fun in that?" The kitsune tightened the muscles in his tail as best as he could to squeeze Sam's cock, then he was back to stroking, keeping the touch a little harder than before. "I'm going to make you figure it out. You were doing good at first." Then again, going for inhuman parts seemed to be a natural reaction to the paranormal.

He shifted to get friction on Sam's stomach, groaning softly at the sensation as he rocked his spit-coated cock against him. "So do it, moose. Move your hands, use your mouth, do some things you normally wouldn't." With that, he released Sam's dick and shifted to lay back on the bed, eyes sliding shut as if he was planning on going to sleep from how bored he was. Let Sam think he was a cocky little bastard. He'd still get what he wanted in the end.

"Wow, blow to the ego," Sam mock-complained as he rolled to straddle Gabriel's thighs, then he blatantly avoided the kitsune's advice. He started off with his hands, firm yet gentle, beginning with the kitsune's knees and stroking upward. The brunette's eyes followed their movements as they reached his hips, as if the contrast of tanned skin against his pale glamour was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen.

With how hard he was staring, Gabriel knew he was picking up on his true form, too, the soft white belly surrounded by golden fur, though it would still be skin that he felt beneath his fingertips as they skirted bast his navel and up to count the ridges of his ribs. "What're you trying to see?" he asked softly, the last of his tails coming into existence. Two of them curled around to rub at Sam's thighs, as he couldn't reach too far with them. "Something special, I'd bet."

Sam hardly paid attention to him, but he still gave a shudder at the touch of his tails. Arching his brow, the brunette tipped his head to brush a kiss over Gabriel's sternum. "Oh, you're definitely something special, alright." The hunter offered a laugh, moving his lips to tease at his nipples, sending sparks of pleasure through the blonde. As they travelled up to his neck, he lowered his body to grind against Gabriel's cock, and the kitsune felt the slick trail of precome add to the mess already on his own length. Then Sam's cock nudged against Gabe's balls, pulling a huffed moan from Sam that he stifled by sinking his teeth into the kitsune's collarbone.

That surprised him, and Gabriel's back arched in pleasure. He ground harder against Sam as he let out a little groan, baring his fangs as he attempted to calm himself. "Are you trying to drive me insane, moose?"

"So you like it rough," Sam mused. He dragged his tongue over the bite, tasting a hint of iron and ozone before trailing a path of small nips to Gabriel's shoulder. His hands, previously braced against the bed, raked nails down the kitsune's sides until he could grip his slim hips with bruising strength. Then he bit down on the soft flesh between neck and shoulder hard enough to draw a steady flow of blood, sucking hard nearby to raise a livid bruise. Once Gabriel was starting to get addicted to the sensation of Sam's hungry kisses, one hand shot to scrape its nails at the base of a pointed ear as the hunter surged up to capture Gabriel's mouth in a bruising kiss. It reminded him so much of a time years ago, when he and a fellow kitsune had let their true forms run wild, practically tearing each other apart before they mated.

At the taste of his own blood, Gabriel offered a low, guttural growl, then he dug his clawlike nails into the back of Sam's neck. If he could get taken like this every once in a while, he wouldn't mind letting the hunter live. Maybe he could even bless that little pendant of his with an extra gift or two so that it was something beyond a pretty trinket.

Eventually, though, he grew impatient, and he rolled them once more, shifting so that he sat just above Sam's hips. Hands moving away, he conjured up a bottle of lube and coated his fingers with the slick substance, reaching back to spread it across Sam's cock. He stretched himself out with a mere thought, then he sat up and teased his own entrance with the head of the hunter's length. All six tails were against his skin, silky fur swishing against his thighs waiting to see who would give in first.

Sure enough, it was Sam. He grabbed Gabriel by the hips, his grip adding to the bruises he had created earlier. He pulled down as his hips thrust up, sheathing himself in tight, sinful velvet. His head canted back to bare his throat, and it was all Sam could do to not lose it then and there once he was finally buried to the hilt.

God, he could come from that one movement alone. Gabriel would shamelessly admit that he was a bit of a size queen, and that having Sam stretching him open and filling him up was more than enough to make him shudder and groan. He refused to tip over the edge just yet, though, and so he began to move, raising up his hips so that he was almost empty before sliding back down and burying Sam within him once more. He soon settled into a slow, steady face, trying to torment Sam with every slow movement. "Come on, Gabriel!" Sam demanded through gritted teeth, a growl of frustration rumbling in his chest. He could feel the hunter try to force himself up, but Gabriel didn't relent unless it was on his own terms.

Soon he began to frustrate himself as well, and he was forced to pick up the pace, his head falling back once he'd gotten himself angled so that Sam hit his sweet spot every time. For a second, his body started to shift, but he suppressed it, trying to keep himself focused; he'd already said he wouldn't shift into his true form, and he didn't want to give Sam the satisfaction of knowing he'd managed to make the kitsune go back on that.

But Sam still was able to catch that brief flicker. A wicked smile flashed on his lips, nearly a sneer, quickly replaced by teeth snatching Gabriel's bottom lip. He drove his cock harder with unrelenting snaps of his hips now, and he couldn't help but taunt, "Can't you control yourself?" His nails scraped across Gabriel's skin before he planted one hand at the base of Gabriel's spine, where all six tails had erupted free, while the other hand curled around Gabriel's cock, slick and red. "I don't know what'd be worse: if I fucked your true form or if you changed and let a human fuck you."

"Fuck you," was all Gabriel could manage, starting to tremble slightly from how overstimulated he was. Now, he was having to truly focus to keep his glamour fully in control, but even then he was doing terrible; his nails grew into something more similar to claws, curves and pointed tips and all, while reddish markings started to appear on his skin like tattoos, starting from the base of his tails and spreading out. It sent a handful of branching lines down the sides of his thighs and around his calves, and a single one up his arms, splintering and curving before becoming one once more when it reached the backs of his hands. The star ball around his neck glimmered slightly as his true form's presence grew closer, but he forced the light to dim once ore.

Sam surged up, crashing their mouths in a messy, searing kiss that tasted of blood and violence, then he quipped, "Maybe next time." With a white-knuckled grip on his already-bruised hip, Sam bit down on Gabriel's lip then heaved, centring strength in his core and thighs to roll the kitsune onto his back.

He was honestly a little shocked when Sam smoothed out his tails before resuming, a soft gesture through all the violence. But then his hand was on Gabriel's thigh, hitching it up around his waist before starting up the brutal snaps of his hips. "Hope you don't mind," he grunted as he hiked his other leg up, bearing down so that the kitsune's cock was trapped between their stomachs. He shifted after each thrust, wanting to get it just right, waiting until he heard the high moan that meant he hit his prostate. That was when Sam played really dirty, taking advantage of the position by tangling his fingers in Gabriel's hair, where he could play with those sensitive ears.

Sure enough, the star ball began to glimmer again. As Gabriel shifted his arms to curl tightly underneath Sam's arms, it was easy to see the black fur growing near his hands and the way the appendages were shifting to seem more pawlike. His feet were the same way, but with his hands he was able to suppress the transformation, forcing it back until they were normal again. All he could manage to say as he scratched at Sam's back were the hunter's name and muttered swears, and soon enough he was over the edge, a loud cry escaping him. After a few shudders, his hole tensing and relaxing and tensing again, he was spent, but Sam wasn't done with him yet.

"God, Gabriel," Sam moaned helplessly, driving into velvet heat with even more fervour; the sight of Gabriel falling apart underneath him was something that made Sam proud enough to keep trying to push him further. "Come on, come on. Give it to me," he yearned, the bed finally rocking so hard that it tapped the wall with every thrust, adding to the slap of skin against skin and their ever-rising moans. Then, with one more brutal thrust, Sam bit down hard into the muscle of Gabriel's shoulder and came with a grunt and a mindless tug to the kitsune's ear.

Finally, the kitsune allowed himself to sprawl out across the bed, his breath coming out in pants. He didn't seem to care that Sam was still buried inside him, or that there was come across his stomach; the whole experience had been so good that he doubted there'd be any complaints coming out of either of them. "See?" he purred, eyes sliding shut as he pressed up close. "Not all hunters are terrible. You chose the right monster to trust."

If only he could get Sam to touch his star ball again, then he could have even more fun: see how Sam's body felt after such a rigorous time, hear what kind of thoughts were running through his head. Were they plans for what to do next? Or was it overwhelming shame? Maybe he could possess him, force him to go home and confess to is brother. All his ideas were abandoned, though, as he chose to simply lay there and savour the warmth.

"Is that right?" the brunette retorted, pushing some of his weight off Gabriel. Then he murmured a simple word, the Enochian rolling off his tongue, and then suddenly the kitsune found his body frozen. Damn it all, Sam wasn't as incompetent as he'd believed. Well, he had to give him props for acting, at least.

But even with the admiration, a rush of anger still came over him, and he bore his fangs, something predatory flashing in his eyes. "You're all the same, aren't you?" He tried to move, to sit up and attack, but his limbs felt like lead. At least his lips and tongue were still somewhat functioning.

"You should have never taken off my pendant." Sam leaned up on his knees over Gabriel. With a twist of his wrist he conjured a knife, with an ivory handle and runes etched in the steel. His eyes were hard, his face shuttered, and then it all clicked in Gabriel's mind; the pendant was meant to lock away Sam's own powers, too.

"I should roast you in your skin," the kitsune snarled. "I should rip out your throat and slice you apart!" But why was he so angry? If it was any other human, he likely would've snapped their neck wordlessly, smiled and left their corpse to rot. But Sam, he wanted to do so much more. He wanted to shred him, to give him exactly what he deserved for the sense of betrayal he was now heavy with.

"Then what's stopping you?" Sam demanded, yanking Gabriel's tails free then rearing up to stare down at him. "There's a lot of things you should have never done."

But then the dagger was flung across the room. It burst in a cloud of black smoke upon hitting the wall, leaving Sam with only his magic, which was dwindling away quickly. "How does it feel to be played and tricked? How does your own medicine taste?" Just from that, Gabriel could tell that Sam was done: done with fighting, done with hunting, done with everything. "Come on, I thought you were better than me."

Once he had a fair amount of control, Gabriel sat up and looked over Sam, eyes narrowing. All signs of his true form faded, leaving him in the same body as the one he'd first met Sam in, and he raised one hand, flames dancing in the open palm.

"Do you know what this is?" he purred, playing it off like he hadn't been terrified for his life for a spilt second. "It's foxfire. Burns hotter than anything, and the scars last forever." Part of him was telling him to just turn Sam to ash, but instead he found himself reaching out. His fingers closed tightly, then the flames began to soak in. Sam's screams of agony were music to his ears at that moment, and he kept on until he felt he had enough. When he finally let go, there was the raised scar of a handprint left behind.

"You're mine, little hunter. And you'd best not fucking forget it."

Oh, yes, there were fates worse than death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is his. All his. Does he really need to give reasons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to hold everyone over until I'm able to finish writing the next chapter. Hell, it might be today. First day of class is tomorrow for me.

With a burst of power fuelled by panic, Sam flung Gabriel against the head of the bed as he jumped to his feet. Gabriel was quick, though, and he sent a zap of energy through the mark; the results were instntaneous, nearly sending Sam to his knees. "Why?" the hunter demanded, fitting his hand over the mark and hissing through the pain. His eyes were wide, and he wore a wild expression as he stared at Gabriel. "Why didn't you kill me?"

Gabriel turned the pain down to a dull burn, watching Sam's reactions with a smirk. When the man tried to stand again, he clicked up the pain once more, turning it down once the brunette was down on his knees. His own personal shock collar. Well, wouldn't that be handy.

"Before you tried to kill me, I thought you were pretty decent." He got up and stretched, the tattoos on his back waving and shifting until they were in their proper places. "So I marked you. Technically, you're now my little pet, and if you disobey I'll make you suffer. Just like before." He sent a split-second jolt of pain through the raised scar, strong enough to go up his spine and down to his feet as well. "Is that clear, little hunter? Hunt all you want, but you come when I call."

"I'm already regretting not killing you," Sam growled, bracing himself for more pain. Of all the stupid things he'd seen this hunter do, letting Gabe live was going to be forever at the top of the list.

Gabriel grinned, showing the edges of his fangs, which quickly vanished when his mouth shut. "Right now, normal people would be prostrate and kissing my feet, thanking me for believing they were worthy." He strode forward (albeit with wobbly steps), for once not putting Sam in pain when he stood fully. Getting up on his toes, he pressed a kiss to Sam's lips. "Don't worry, nobody can see the mark. Except monsters and people like you." People with a gift, he meant, those born with the ability to see signs of the supernatural.

His lips trailed to the side to kiss and nip at his neck, and he didn't pull back until he'd left a dark bruise. The hunter simply endured, hands balled at his sides and jaw clenched. "That, though? Everyone'll see that. Tell your brother that you were with a kinky chick, and tell your girlfriend that it's payback for her being a bitch and breaking your heart."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Sam finally said, moving away from Gabriel with an air of self-righteous indignation. The kitsune watched as he gathered up his clothing and stormed into the bathroom, then he settled back on the bed. It took a mere snap of his fingers for him to clean himself up, then he began to dress, taking his time with it. He still finished before Sam, though, and he was out of the room.

Once he was gone, the room immediately diminished in quality: the TV nothing more than shattered glass and rust in a plastic box, the lights and water no longer working, the bed rotted. The only things still in the falsely-created condition were the elevator and a note, which simply had a heart on it; attached to the note was a bracelet, a leather cord on which was only a single golden bead, one that shimmered in the right lighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel calls Sam back to him for dinner and a nice talk.

The following months weren't good for Sam.

Well, that wasn't entirely true, depending on the perspective.

Jess broke up with him the second she saw the hickey, moving out within the week. Dean thought it was fantastic, said it would give Sam more time with his new fuck buddy, no matter how vehemently Sam argued against it. Monsters gave him a wide berth or surrendered themselves as soon as Sam entered the room.

The weirdest part was how he didn't see Castiel in all that time, not once. He still managed to keep Dean from getting turned into monster food on a case, but whenever he was around Sam was conveniently in a different room or area entirely. Dean didn't seem to notice or care and kept praising Sam for becoming a better hunter by the day. It grated on his nerves.

The worst, though, was the yearning. He found his thoughts constantly turning towards the kitsune, often thinking about their tryst in that goddamn hotel room. Too often he would press down on the mark or hold the bracelet that momentary insanity had told him to take in the first place, the bead warm against his skin.  
Sam hated it.

He hated himself more when he responded to the tug, a pull he felt in his very core. He abandoned his research immediately to follow it, ready to burst out of his own skin for how badly he needed to be close to Gabriel.

~

All it was was a simple pull, something that would draw Sam to his location so they could have a little talk. This time, though, he hadn't taken a place and revamped it; instead, he'd chosen a real, true-blue, high-end restaurant, and he'd gotten a bottle of sweet red wine for them to share. The lighting was dim, the brightest ones being the candles sitting in the centre of their table.

"What do you want?" Sam hissed as soon as he sat down. He gripped the edge of the table to keep himself levelheaded. Gabriel smiled almost a little too kindly as he poured them both glasses of wine, then he handed him a menu; obviously, he'd been planning on having a real meal there, but he wouldn't mind finishing the bottle and ditching. The waiter was a bit of a dick, and there were a lot of better things he could be doing. Indulging every once in a while was always worth it, though.

"I want you, Sammy," he responded simply, swirling his glass just as he'd done at the bar. "Unless you thought I was calling you to let you go. Sorry, but that's not going to work out. It's permanent. Probably burned all the way down to your soul."

He chuckled, slipping his foot out of his shoe and sock so that he could use it to rub against Sam's leg, just barely able to reach where the mark was under the small table. The table cracked under the force of Sam's grip, a tiny hairline fracture in the wood. He knew that it was that pendant around Sam's neck, which weakened magical influence in both directions, he'd be flung across the restaurant by now. "You're welcome, by the way. And if you'd even tried, you'd notice you've got foxfire in your veins now. A little wave," he did the movement, causing a flame to appear in his palm, but nobody else seemed to notice, "and you can do this."

Closing his hand, the flame vanished, then he asked, "So, how's life been, Sammykins? Even worse of a train wreck because you can't get me off your mind?"

"I hate you," Sam said in a low turn, his chest heaving with each breath. "I really, really do. I spared your life, Gabriel, and this is how you repay me? I don't want monsters bowing at my feet or the ability to use foxfire. Dean's... whatever the hell Castiel is, won't even come near me, and it's only a matter of time before he tells Dean why."

Suddenly, the hunter slammed his hands on the table, getting the other patrons' brief attention and sloshing wine onto the tabletop. He snatched up his glass and downed the remainder of the goblet, shuddering at the sweetness. Around them, conversation picked up again, and the moment was immediately forgotten. Once he was finished, he slammed the glass down and nudged Gabriel's foot away. "Now could you please stop that?"

Gabriel had waited until Sam was settled down before he said anything, instead finishing off his wine and refilling both their glasses once they were through. "Calm down, sweetheart, we're in a five-star restaurant." A snap was all it took to clean up the mess Sam had made.

"Now, Castiel? If it's the one I'm thinking of, he's a zenko." He paused, and after a second he clarified, "A kitsune, like me, but a sweet, kind one who doesn't lie or play tricks. Not to mention a weak one. Been around for years, and he'd only got two tails. He's not about to fool around with the property of a kitsune that won't take long to get tail number seven."

"So Dean's been breaking the law all this time and lying to me on top of it. That's just great." Gabriel vaguely understood what he was talking about; hunter law stated that alliances could only be made with the weakest of creatures, and only summoned 'pets' could be kept around for an extended time. Cas had probably convinced Dean to lie about the latter part, while the former had been faked by coating himself in wards. Gabe knew that it was possible, though most kitsune didn't like the weakness they felt in order to keep up the illusion. "Let me guess, he's also lying about having never slept with Castiel."

"Zenko do a lot of staring first. Now, nogitsune'll tell you all their dirty little secrets and make you-- Ooh." He set his glass down when the waiter arrived, and he ordered for the two of them in fluid French, throwing in a couple flirtatious remarks while he was at it. Once the menus were taken up and the man was on his way, Gabriel turned his attention back to the brunette. "Absolute dickhead, if you ask me," he commented. "Snob's probably expecting a tip, too. I should leave him roaches."  
"What did you order me? Or do I even want to know?"

"Some fancy salad. I've been watching, don't worry. I know what you like." Of course he'd studied up on him; if he wanted-- and oh, had he been considering-- he could make Sam immortal and keep him wrapped around his finger until the end of time, still young and handsome and prepared to fuck him senseless. Raising up his half-full glass, he asked, "To us?"

He knew he'd sounded creepy, but Sam didn't comment on it, instead resigning to his fate and clinking their glasses together. To Gabriel, it was the sound of Sam's freedom flying out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe enjoy their dinner, and their dessert's sweeter than anything.

The salad was excellent. It was expected to be just some pretentious arrangement of lettuce and almonds, but what he got instead was what the hunter would call pure, healthy heaven on a plate: spinach, greens, roasted baby bella mushrooms, grilled chicken and a good blend of vegetables, all drizzled lightly with a pomegranate vinaigrette.

Gabriel enjoyed his own meal as well; the steak was perfectly red in the centre, and the salad side (which he mainly fed to Sam) was sweet and crisp. Even better was the fact that the wine didn't clash with the dinner at all, or the dessert of cheesecake.

Best of all, Sam was drunk. He was loose, the scowl so far gone off his face that he appeared to not remember why he was mad in the first place. Instead, he was smiling, leaning over the table to feed Gabriel a bite of dessert, his bare foot up Gabriel's pant leg. "They don't even have a clue," he continued, "and that's the best part. Like, they think I just dabble in magic like most hunters, but I could freeze this whole restaurant if I removed the pendant." A wicked, if lopsided, smile crossed Sam's lips as he leaned even closer to whisper to Gabriel, what he had to say for the fox's ears only. "Like, I could stop time in here and fuck you, right here on this table, with everyone around us, and they would never know."

"Is that so?" The kitsune offered a tiny laugh, licking a tiny bit of strawberry juice from his lips. "Why don't you leave them all aware and fuck me anyway? I love the risk."

It was more than tempting, really. He still wanted Sam as much as he had that first night, and it made him glad that he'd decided to claim him. So much better than your regular slave, Sam actually had free thought and wasn't just a zombie fated to go "yes, master" his entire life. In truth, he enjoyed being controlled by the hunter. Being able to lose that sense of power and control for a few moments felt better than anything else. "Or just freeze them. Just make sure all eyes are on us."

"You really have to have it your way, don't you?" Sam sniped, slurring slightly. He dropped the fork with a clatter, ensuring that they gained some attention, but the insufferable kitsune knew it wouldn't satisfy him. The brunette pulled away just enough to yank his necklace off, dropping it mindlessly into his empty wine glass. But just in case even that didn't get all eyes on them, Sam lurched forward, half on the table, and grabbed Gabriel by the front of his shirt.

"This... This good enough for you? You sexy asshole." A round of gasps resounded from around them as Sam pulled Gabriel in for a drunken kiss. There was a moment when the kitsune completely forgot that they were out in public, concerned only for the way his lips parted under Sam's tongue and the way he tasted of wine.

A cough to his right brought the restaurant back into focus, and Sam grinned into the kiss. Lifting one hand from Gabriel's shirt, Sam made a twisting gesture, the spell spoken in his mind. A pulse of power swept through the place, then there was absolute silence.

"You've got a real talent," he commented, "but mine's better." A wave was all it took for their clothes to vanish, and the plates and glasses cluttering the table shifted aside in order to make room for Sam to do as he pleased. Some small pieces of cake remained, though, more than they'd started with, and the kitsune plucked one up and popped it into his mouth using bare fingers, humming at the taste. "I can be stuffed full on both ends," he cooed.

Sam groaned at the bad joke. "You're horrible," he complained even as he pushed Gabriel down onto the table, following after to chase the taste of strawberry and cheesecake. The protest of the table bearing their weight was lost in the sound of Gabe moaning at the feel of skin against skin. Sam's hands were everywhere, pawing at Gabriel's body with greedy absentmindedness. Then, all of a sudden, Sam stopped.

"Your tails. Come on, bring them out. I won't try anything, I like them too much."

"You like me only for the fur, huh?" With that, he let his glamour fade away somewhat, and his ears and tail appeared, but this time all but one tail were awkwardly pressed underneath him. "Mind letting me flip, sweetheart?" He preferred being bent over, and it'd be far more comfortable in the end.

"Why, so I don't have to watch you eat?" Sam quipped, annoyed that when he tried to kiss Gabriel again, the kitsune decided to stuff his face with cake once more. "I mean, if you really want something in your mouth..." All that earned was a tiny huff.

Sam stood without his usual grace, needing to brace a hand on the table to keep himself from falling. The scene surrounding them was oddly eerie, Gabriel noticed, dozens of eyes all locked on them while no one moved. Not a sound was made beyond Gabriel turning around.

"This is seriously the weirdest thing I have ever done," Sam clarified, quickly becoming distracted by the swish of bushy tails in front of him. Sam grabbed Gabriel by the hips and tugged him unceremoniously to the edge, then he palmed his ass. Of course, the kitsune wasn't happy with that, his cock pressing into the edge of the table, and it caused him to hiss and his tails to bristle. A light wriggle was all it took to fix the issue, though, and he let out a sigh of relief.

THe furry tails brushed the back of Sam's knuckles, then the side of his face as he ducked down to sink his teeth into the firm globe of Gabriel's ass. It was meant to be one quick bite but turned into several, covering his pale backside with angry, red bite marks. Gabe hated to admit it, but a moan escaped him as his fingers tightened into the table. Sometime during marking him, Sam eventually found himself at Gabriel's hole. His tongue dragged over puckered flesh the first time, then he groaned at the taste and began licking him open with earnest. The push of the hunter's tongue drew a full noise of pleasure from Gabe. His tails flicked, then he was curling them around to hold Sam's head, soft fur brushing against his cheeks and neck.

All it took was a couple moments for Gabriel to grow fully hard, and he began to rock against the table, desperate for friction. It got to be too much in the end, and he moaned, "Please, Sam. I need you to fuck me already." He hated sounding desperate, but in that moment he really was; the hunter was too damn good.

Sam pulled away, chest heaving for breath. He wiped his arm over his mouth, clearing away some of the mess, but his hands stayed on Gabriel's ass, thumbs digging into the bite marks as he caught his breath.

"You need me?" Sam laughed tauntingly, pulling his hand back to hit the kitsune's firm ass with a resounding smack, earning a gasp from the kitsune. The area was a stark white around the red marks, only to turn a healthy pink; mesmerised, Sam hit him again, and Gabriel felt his cock twitch. Normally, he'd ever allow this, but with Sam? On his end, the relationship was becoming less dominating and more masochistic by the moment. "I'm going to remember you said that."

After licking his hand, Sam began to stroke his cock, spreading precome to get himself good and wet. As an afterthought, Gabriel cast a spell on the table, preventing it from suddenly breaking and sending them both toppling to the ground in an awkward, sweaty mess. His hand then slid over Gabriel's skin as he grabbed the kitsune's ass and spread him, hole obscenely wet and open. Sam wasted no time lining himself up and pushing inside. A guttural sound escaped the two of them at different times, and he managed, "So fucking good, Gabriel. Jesus." The fox's tails twitched in the air and nearly got tangled around each other, then they moved out of the way so that Gabe could look back and get a slightly better view of his ass.

When he realised that Sam wasn't about to move, probably too busy just staring, he stared to push himself back, rocking slowly to try and urge him to start thrusting. Sam got the hint, and he pushed in home with a perfect, thick slide, sighing as his balls nestled against Gabriel's. Not one to be rushed until ready, however, Sam draped himself along Gabriel's back, brushing back his hair from his neck and sucking a mark there, and Gabe had more than enough time to relax around his thick base. When he pulled almost all the way out, it was the same agonising slowness, lips brushing over the knots of Gabriel's spine as he moved.

"I'll give you what you need, baby," he promised, standing upright again. Sam spread his legs a little more then got a good grip of Gabriel's hips, then his body snapped forward, slamming home with a hard smack of their bodies. Sam followed it with another spank of Gabriel's ass, then he soon built up to a punishing rhythm of slaps and thrusts to fill the eerie silence.

All it took was a little wave, and the people in the restaurant started moving again, making comments of shock and disgust, although one commented that he should go up and start putting Gabe's mouth to good use. But none tried to stop them. None would remember, either, and once the two of them were finished they'd be frozen once more. Even still, the fact that there were people watching made him louder, begging for more and making a show of it; he had no doubts that Sam would listen to every word.

Of course, it wasn't until someone yelled, "Oh, for God's sake!" that Sam became aware of their live audience. Sam gasped in scandalised shock, hips stuttering and forcing the angle to change so that he hit Gabriel's prostate, earning a shocked noise. Another gasp ripped from him for entirely different reasons when the kitsune clenched around him perfectly.

"You're such an attention whore," Sam complained even though he hadn't stopped. His face was burning scarlet, sweat sliding down his chest from both nerves and exertion. Everyone was watching him plough into a kitsune with only half of his glamour, and a few seemed to be really appreciating the show. "I should punish you later for this. Tie-- fuck-- you up with enchanted cords and-- Jesus, right there-- play with you until you're begging. Bet you'd love that, fucking kinky slut."

Sam was coming apart at the seams already, and Gabe loved it. The blonde's eyes slid shut, and his mind began to wonder to what Sam could do to him as he was roughly fucked, noises of pleasure slipping from him. "Bring a few weapons and toys, too, big boy. Make it interesting." If the hunter got a knife anywhere near his tails, it was easy enough to send an agonising spark through him. There was no risk, just the feeling of being on Cloud Nine, sent into a high from pain and pleasure combined.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The hunter braced himself on the table so he could graze his teeth over Gabriel's ear without losing momentum. the angle was perfect, promising the sweet drag against the underside while he still hit his prostate with each thrust. "I've got a blade that makes your blood feel like ice when you're cut. And I can send sparks through you at any time." His right hand slid from Gabriel's hips to grasp his cock, pulling it in time to his thrusts and making the fox whine.

And just to prove his point, he sent a small pulse of electricity through Gabriel's body, gasping when the silvery shock bounced back into his own body. The next push was clearly focused on sending it to Gabe's nipples, and the kitsune shuddered, but it was still nothing more than a warm spark of energy. "But we won't get to play like that until you hurry up and fucking come," Sam growled with a twist of his wrist.

Soon enough, he was tipping over the edge, releasing across the table and the hardwood floor. As an afterthought, he sent a pulse of energy through Sam, straight to his cock. By the time the brunette himself released, hips stuttering, the kitsune was a panting mess, though he tried to mask it by grabbing the piece of cheesecake and popping it into his mouth, trying to seem more entertained by the taste than by Sam himself. "C'mon, pull out. Sexy as you think it might be, it feels awkward when you're not fucking me senseless.

Sam pulled out with a huff, and the kitsune made his tails turn back to tattoos, then he straightened up, reaching back to feel the bite marks across his ass. "You really know how to do a number on a guy, don't you?" he teased. "I'll be sure to not just auto-fix these."

"Could you auto-fix all of this first?" Sam mumbled with a week wave at the audience. Many were finding that they couldn't leave the restaurant, and now that the show was over awkward didn't even begin to describe the air of the room. Sam used magic to clean himself, clearing the mess with a swipe of his hand despite already feeling depleted; unlike Gabriel, he couldn't just throw energy around without feeling it.

Gabriel glanced around, then he fixed everything with a wave. Another, and they forgot everything, and when they resumed their actions Sam and Gabriel's clothing had returned. "Ready to go, moose? Bet you'd love a round two."

"We go somewhere I choose, agreed? I took at least six showers after I saw what the bed really looked like." Sam fixed his clothes, not that it mattered to the kitsune if he was presentable or not. After that, he picked up his pendant, having to use a bit more magic to clear off the wine before slipping it on. When he caught sight of the bracelet on his wrist, Gabriel could practically hear Sam's thoughts: 'which is a bigger betrayal, being a hunter or being Gabriel's?'

"Ready?" he asked the kitsune himself.

"Ready." With a wave, he called the waiter over and handed him a small stack of bills, telling him to keep the change before strolling out with Sam, his steps a bit wobbly. The witer probably thought he was getting a good damn tip, but he'd be showing up to the bank later with a handful of old leaves.

Exactly the humiliation he deserved.


End file.
